


Yuyuko's Everyday Life

by PastaBucket



Series: Gensokyo Tea Festival (of Fridge Horror) [4]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: I just felt like writing a little more about Yuyuko, beyond the headcanon backstory written in Peaceful Tea Breaks.





	1. Chapter 1

"So... ...is this all you do? ...all day?"

"Mhm.", Patchouli mumbled without taking her eyes off the book.

"You don't go out anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Can we talk about something instead?"

Patchouli sighed and looked up at Yuyuko. "Do we have to? It's pretty rude to interrupt a girl while she's reading."

"I just want someone to talk to."

"...and let me guess: You've tried with everybody else, and you figured that 'the shut-in' wouldn't mind - that I'd be an easy target."

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Yuyuko: Nobody likes you. Youmu just puts up with you because she's indifferent to everybody. You're not even a person."

"I... I still feel like a person."

"Listen, when I look at you, I just see a bunch of ethereal ribbons, emerging from the world around you, meshing together into something resembling a soul, that's actually just something that I can undo with a pair of scissors, magically speaking. You're dead, Yuyuko. Get over yourself."

"That hurt."

"Everything hurts to you. Now go try to make friends with the villagers or something, since you like going outside so much - I'm busy."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuyuko entered the village with a faint hope that maybe nobody would remember her from last time, and that she'd pass for a living person at a glance. ...but they were sure to keep their distance, avoiding direct eye contact, and changing the side of the street if they had to. There were sounds of doors slamming shut and locked.

...but there would always be somebody whom she could find, like that guy who disappeared into that alleyway just now. With renewed hoped, she picked up her pace: That alley was a dead end. Finally somebody who would hang out with her.

"Listen, don't be afraid. Can't we just talk?" Exhausted she staggered forward with an arm outstretched toward the palefaced man. A moment later his tremling legs gave out from underneath him, and so Yuyuko squatted down over him. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm actually a nice... ...p-person."

The man gasped as her hand touched his shoulder. She could feel his warmth - his worth and life, as it flowed up her arm and filled her. ...and for a brief moment, she felt almost loved. It was enough to undo all her restraints. There was no shame anymore: She needed it. She needed all of it more than she needed to breathe. The man let out a final scream as she scooped him up into her arms. Hugging him tight she felt the love wash over her like a warm summers day. His little death was nothing compared to this moment of bliss she felt, when the black hole within her swallowed his beautiful, tasty lifeforce.

She held on until the wave had trickled down into a stream, and then trickled out into the last whisp, and the feeling was gone. ...and when she finally let go of the corpse, it was as if nothing had happened. The hunger was still as real as ever, and she needed to be loved again.

Yuyuko sighed. It wasn't fair. She just needed to be loved. Why did people have to die like this?


	3. Chapter 3

Yuyuko's approach was suddenly thwarted as her body bounced off of something invisible.

"Oh, that's right. The gates.", she remembered. "I can't even go visit her." They were made to keep impure things out. It felt like a slap in the face.

Longingly she looked up at the Hakurei shrine. If anybody could help her, it was Reimu. She'd know what to do. She helped everyone. It was the duty of a shrine maiden.

Yuyuko stood there, shouting at the shrine for a while, until Reimu finally emerged from it.

"Of course I can help you.", Reimu said with a kind smile on the other side of the barrier. "I'm glad you came. You should have come sooner."

"Really?", Yuyuko smiled. "Can you let me in? I don't know much about social interaction, but I can learn. We can play cards, maybe?"

"Well, unfortunately I can't do anything about the gates, but never mind that. Let me just get my rod and we'll begin the purification."

As Reimu began walking back toward the shrine, Yuyuko's happiness suddenly drained from her face with realization of what she had meant by that.

"NO!", she screamed, furiously slamming her palms against the barrier. "I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO HAVE FRIENDS! I WANT TO BE LOVED! THIS ISN'T FAIR! COME BACK!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yuyuko is an extremely tragic figure, which I hope that I've conveyed with outmost respect.  
> ...but at the same time, I also want to explain that she doesn't just "need a hug". Short of some divine miracle, she is eternally lost, and therefore extremely dangerous.


End file.
